


Night of Fright

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB is a Cat, Cemeteries, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Halloween in New Orleans, Humor, I probably gave myself away with that part... but I couldn't help myself, Kylo boobie man Ren, Maz's shop of VooDoo, New Orleans, Smut, VooDoo Fest, canon references, halloween fic, reyloween, this turned out kind of cracky, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey is looking after BB-8, the chunkiest and crankiest cat to ever live, while Poe’s on vacation. BB-8 manages to escape from her apartment on Halloween and Rey enlists the help of her grumpy and reclusive neighbor, Ben, to find him. What follows is a wild, night-long chase throughout New Orleans as the city is neck-deep in its Halloween festivities— from Voodoo Fest in City Park to the old cemeteries bustling with walking tours to the Krewe of Boo parade to the Endless Night Vampire Ball. After a night of mayhem, Ben and Rey eventually catch BB-8, only to discover that they’ve caught feelings for each other, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).

> This is for the Reyloween prompt challenge. Thea, I hope you like my take on your awesome prompt!

* * *

“I promise, everything will be fine, Poe. Yes, yes, BB is relaxing. There is nothing to worry about. Yeah, let me know when you get back in town tomorrow. He’s a cat, Poe, he’ll be fine!” 

Rey ended the phone call and glanced ed down at the rotund orange tabby feline. BB was a cute name for a cat. However, Poe’s cat was the grumpiest little shit Rey had ever met. And Rey was what one would consider a “cat” person. 

“Everything is going to be okay, BB,” Rey stated as she leaned over and attempted to pet him on the head. 

BB hissed and swiped his paw at her. Rey shrieked which only sent BB running from the shrill sound of her voice. The cat somehow squeezed his fat little body under the couch. 

Rey got down on her knees and looked under the couch. If looks could kill, she’d be dead on sight. BB was glaring at her like she’d killed his owner. She might very well kill Poe for having sprung this on her last minute. All so he could meet up with Paige Tico (his long time crush) in Houston. That was five hours away from New Orleans, which meant he would be staying the night and returning later this weekend. 

Leaving the little helliant in Rey’s care. 

She groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. In Poe’s haste to get out of town — before the traffic set in (it was Halloween in New Orleans) — he’d left without giving her any cat food for the beast. 

Rey grabbed her purse and opened the door, closing it softly behind her. She caught a quick glimpse of her hot but moody neighbor entering his own apartment. Rey waved politely and he stared at her like she was insane before slamming his door so hard the shutters rattled. 

What an utter asshole. 

>^.^<

Carrying groceries up the two flights of stairs to get to her apartment wasn’t an easy feat. Both of her arms were loaded down with cat food, treats, litter, a litter box, toys for the beast, as well as some candy corn, popcorn, and a Redbox rental for  _ Pet Cemetary _ . 

Finally, she reached her floor and started walking towards her apartment. That’s when she felt her heart drop into her ass. 

Her door was wide open. Rey rushed inside, throwing the groceries down without a second thought. A quick survey of her living room told her that nothing had been taken— the TV was still there, the Xbox was accounted for, and her laptop sat on the couch. 

_ Oh thank god,  _ Rey thought. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She would need alcohol to get through this nightmare. She took one sip of her Sam Adams and almost choked when she heard a bang in her bedroom. 

_ Somebody broke into my apartment and is about to murder me. I’ll die and nobody will know what happened to me. What did I do to deserve this kind of death?  _

Rey grabbed her walking stick she took on hikes and held it at the ready like a baseball bat. She walked towards the bedroom quietly.

She took a deep breath and then kicked the door open, letting out a battle cry as she swung her stick like a staff. 

Suddenly, she was hit in the legs with a massive ball of fur, knocking her feet out from under her. Rey landed on the ground in a painful heap. She had completely forgotten about the mangy feline.

“Fuck,” Rey groaned as she rolled over. She pushed herself up and stalked to the living room. 

That’s when she realized one glaring detail. She’d forgotten to close the door. And BB had just rounded the corner. Rey ran after him, tripping over the box of litter that was in the doorway. 

“BB, wait!” Rey yelled. 

The cat flew down the stairs at a pace that she didn’t think possible for an animal as round as he was. His chunky belly rocked from side to side as he made his way down toward the street. 

“Oh no! Oh no. No, no, no!” Rey yelled. 

She started to run down the stairs and felt herself trip. 

Yes, this was how Rey would die. Not by an intruder. By falling down a flight of cement stairs chasing after Poe’s demon cat! She braced herself for impact, yet it never came. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a solid chest. 

Her hands were shaking as she looked over her shoulder to see her gorgeous but moody neighbor, Ben Solo, holding on to her. Rey head rested back against his shoulder as she let out a sigh of relief. 

“You saved my life,” Rey whispered. 

He blinked at her, his arms tightening over her waist before he came to his senses and released her. 

“You were making so much racket I couldn’t concentrate on my book. I came out to see what the matter was,” he growled. 

_ Still an asshole.  _ Rey mused.  _ An insanely hot, built like a marble statue, asshole. _

“I’m watching my friend’s cat and he just ran down the street. I have to find him!” Rey said in a panic. She grabbed her neighbor’s hands and pulled them against her chest, gazing up into his eyes as she asked, “Will you help me?” 

“Um.” His cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red as he looked away. 

“Please, Ben. You’re my last hope!” 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “But you might want to close and lock your door. You’re just asking to get robbed.” 

“Thank you.” Rey grinned, throwing her arms around Ben’s strong shoulders and hugging him tightly. 

She ran to her apartment to grab her purse before locking up. There was no telling where BB had gone to. If she was lucky, they would find him quickly so she could get back to her apartment to eat her candy corn and watch her scary movie. Maybe she’d even invite Ben inside. 

Afterall, BB couldn’t have gone too far. Could he?   
  


>^.^<

City Park was full of people from out of town enjoying Voodoo Fest. Different musicians were on every corner, playing their hearts out. Artists were set up at various booths, painting and selling their pieces. There were even some spray painting on the brick walls, creating a beautiful graffiti mural. 

Voodoo Fest included a large outdoor concert in the park and it would be just Rey’s luck for BB to sneak past the barricades. If they wanted to check around the park they would have to buy tickets. Rey didn’t exactly have the money to throw down for entrance into the local Halloween event. She groaned as she watched people dressed up in stylish costumes start to queue up. 

Ben surprised her by pulling out his wallet and approaching a man who was scalping tickets. He came back with two wristbands and reached for Rey’s hand, securing the band around her wrist before doing the same to his own. 

“I guess we are going to Voodoo Fest,” Ben said with a shrug. 

They made their way through the crowd, flashing their wristbands at security as they were welcomed through the barricades. Rey held on to Ben’s arm, not wanting to get separated from him in the midst of all the people. 

“So what’s this cat look like?” Ben questioned. 

“He’s an enormous orange tabby with resting bitch face,” Rey shouted over the noise. 

Ben snorted as he led her through the mass of people. Rey kept her eyes on the ground, looking for any sign of a furry ball of evil. 

There were food trucks lining the grassy lawn and Rey’s stomach growled as the scent of crawfish wafted over her. She glanced at the line for the seafood and then back at Ben who was watching her with an amused expression. 

“Hungry?” he asked. 

“Well, cats like seafood right? Maybe we can get some and keep a crawfish or two to try to lure him towards us.”

“An excellent idea,” Ben smirked, leading the way towards the food truck. 

The window of the truck was decorated with cobwebs and orange paper pumpkins. The menu had a few Halloween themed items that Rey was all too eager to take advantage of. She ordered a spiked apple cider and a pumpkin loaf to save for later. 

Afterward, her stomach was full and, unfortunately for BB, there were no leftovers to be had. Ben led her over to a booth that was offering face painting. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked as Ben sat her down in the chair. 

“If you are dragging me out on Halloween night then I’m going to have a little fun of my own.” 

He handed over the makeup artist a wad of cash and chose a day of the dead makeup design. 

“Well, I’m not doing this unless you get one done too,” Rey insisted. She flipped through the book of designs and pointed to one. “This one, it’s perfect.” 

Ben leaned over and looked at the design she had chosen and grinned. 

“Voodoo King, huh.” 

“Yeah,” Rey said breathily. “It’ll look sexy.” 

His eyes widened and she smirked before closing her eyes and letting the artist get to work. 

>^.^<

With their faces freshly painted, Rey held Ben’s hand as they crossed the lawn, peering around for any sign of BB. 

Rey then heard a distinctly familiar, ‘mmrrrowww.’

A flash of orange ran by and Rey let out a gasp of relief at her sheer luck. 

“There he is!” Rey shouted. 

They both started to chase after BB who saw Rey’s approach and glared at her before running in the opposite direction. 

“Eh, I don’t think he likes you,” Ben pointed out. 

Rey scoffed in offense as she barreled in BB’s direction. The cat ran straight for a tall chain link fence that marked off the concert area. He made a beeline for the small space to squeeze under to get to the other side. 

“There’s no way his fat butt will fit under there,” Rey remarked with amusement. 

Yet somehow, the cat flattened himself down and shimmied his way beneath the fence. 

“What?” Rey exclaimed. 

Ben joined her by the fence and crouched down. BB rubbed up against the fence and Ben petted him through the chain link. 

“Good boy,” Ben praised. “See, you just have to be on his good side.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. She’d been nothing but nice to the little terror. 

“Now, I’m going to try to sneak my arm under the fence and grab him,” Ben said. 

Rey crouched down beside him and BB’s head snapped in her direction. The cat hissed and swiped at Rey with his paw before running across the street towards an alleyway. 

“Come on,” Ben said, offering his hand to Rey as he helped her up. 

They quickly made their way towards the exit in the hopes that BB wouldn’t get too far. 

>^.^<

New Orleans was known for its history and its belief in the supernatural. With it being Halloween night, Ben and Rey found themselves amongst a crew of tourists enjoying the ghost tours of the graveyards. 

Rey heard the guide mention that the street they were walking across was once referred to as the port of Missing Men. Despite the humid Louisiana air, goosebumps rose on her arms. 

She grabbed Ben’s hand and squeezed it. He gazed down at her and smiled, assuring her that they were going to be okay. 

New Orlean’s was well known for being below sea level. Therefore, the cemeteries always included above ground graves. Having grown up in Arizona until she moved to Louisiana, Rey had always been fascinated by the above ground vaults. 

Ben led her away from the ghost tour and around the first row of mausoleums. The sun was already starting to set which caused Rey’s stomach to swirl with anxiety. They needed to find BB and fast. 

They stopped in front of the tomb of Marie Laveau. 

“Do you know the history of Marie Laveau?” Ben questioned. 

“She was the most well-known Voodoo practitioner,” Rey answered.

“Mm, yes. The Voodoo priestess, also known as the Queen of Voodoo. Legend says she died peacefully in her home. However, some of the townsfolk said to have seen her after her death.” 

A chill ran up Rey’s spine and she curled her hand in the crook of Ben’s arm, holding him close. 

“Scared? My wicked witch?” 

Rey pursed her lips at him but continued to hold onto his arm. Her stomach fluttered with a different feeling than anxiety at the sound of him saying she was  _ his. _

“You’re wicked witch, huh,” Rey teased, leaning into him. 

“You put a spell on me,” Ben whispered, closing the distance so their lips were a breadth apart. 

“And now you’re mine,” Rey finished. 

She closed her eyes and waited for the moment when their lips finally touched. 

_ MMMMROOOOAWWWW _

Rey screamed as BB barrelled into her legs, knocking her off of her feet. Ben caught her around the waist— saving her from falling.  _ Again _ . 

“That damn cat!” Rey yelled, glancing over her shoulder as the round, orange cat ran towards the wrought iron gate. 

“I guess we are on the run again,” Ben observed with a shrug. 

Rey couldn’t help but appreciate how sexy he looked as he brushed his dark wavy hair out of his eyes and reached for her hand. 

And then they were off, chasing BB down the dark streets of New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned LilibethSonar to do this piece for Thea. I hope you like it! I love how it turned out and don't miss BB hanging out on the roof in the background.

* * *

The streets of New Orleans were bustling with crowds of people in the marked-off viewing areas for the Krewe of Boo parade. The sky was painted with neon lights and decorations littered every corner of the streets. 

Rey held on to Ben’s arm, not wanting to get separated in the throng. Large floats with different spooky themes were lined up at the start of the parade. It would begin shortly, as the sun had already set and the many floats were lit up with brightly colored lights. 

It was magical. 

Rey had never gone to these sort of festivities before because crowds tended to make her nervous, but there was something about having Ben by her side that put her at ease. 

The parade started up with the sounds of a marching band. Soon there were different dance troupes dressed up in a variety of ghostly costumes, started marching down the French Quarter. Halloween-themed Mardi Gras beads were thrown out into the crowd by people perched on the floats. 

With his superior height, he was able to reach up and snatch a handful of beads. He gently draped them over Rey’s neck, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. Their eyes met beneath the bright lights. Confetti and Halloween candy rained down over them from the nearby floats but none of it mattered because Ben was closing the distance between them. Rey closed her eyes, preparing for the moment that their lips would meet. 

Rey was expecting to feel Ben’s soft lips on her own. What she wasn’t expecting was to get doused with a cup of beer from a couple of drunk guys pushing each other back and forth. Her mouth fell open from the shock of cold— her entire shirt saturated with cheap brew. Ben shoved the culprit roughly. The inebriated man pulled his fist back in a mock attempt at fighting Ben, but Rey grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him away from the crowd. 

Once they were out of the thick of it, Ben turned to Rey and asked if she was okay. She’d never had anybody care for her wellbeing before— at least, not in the way that Ben was concerned for her. It made her smile despite the mess she was currently in. 

“Yeah, I think I need to get away from the crowds for a bit. I’m feeling sort of dizzy.” 

“Come on. I’ll buy you a shirt from one of the shops,” Ben offered. 

Neither one of them noticed the orange cat sitting on top of the skeleton skull float that led the parade.

>^.^<

They made their way down Bourbon street until the found a suitably priced souvenir shop. They walked through the doors and were met by a friendly Asain woman. 

“Hi, how can I help you folks?” she asked. 

“My…” Ben started. “Um, Rey is in need of a clean shirt. Some drunk morons spilled their beer on her.” 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at Ben’s slip up. She’d love to be _ his. _

“Oh, that’s terrible. Well, my name’s Rose and I have some less touristy stuff in the back. Gimme a second and I’ll pick out a few selections.” 

Rey smiled at the woman. “Thank you; that would be great.” 

They were left alone for a few minutes while Rose looked for some shirts. Ben’s cheeks were flushed and Rey wasn’t sure if it was from the exertion of their evening or something else.

When Rose returned, she had a handful of T-shirts. 

“Here, you can take these to the dressing room. Let me know if you need anything.” 

Rey took the shirts and started to walk towards the changing room. Ben followed behind awkwardly and mumbled something about waiting for her outside. 

“Nonsense! You can go in with her,” Rose intercepted. “Help your girlfriend pick out a shirt. 

She winked before turning on her heel to help another guest. Then Rose looked over her shoulder as she whispered. “Now, no funny business in the dressing room.” 

Rey’s face flammed as she grabbed the front of Ben’s black button up shirt and pulled him inside the room. 

“I don’t have to… Rey if you need some privacy…”

“Shh, Ben. It’s fine,” Rey said, pulling the drenched navy blue shirt over her head. She thanked God that she had chosen to wear her cute bra today. It wasn’t “sexy” per se, but it was a pale pink with a bow at the center of her cleavage. 

Rey couldn’t help it, she had to laugh. Ben was trying his best not to stare at her breasts. His eyes darted from her cleavage, to the floor, to her face, then the wall, and back to her tits. It was flattering and it made her feel emboldened. 

She rose up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Then she turned her back to him and unfolded the first shirt that Rose had given her. The tee had a print of a huge orange cat with jack-o-lanterns surrounding it. She shuddered and handed it over to Ben. 

“Poe is going to kill me for losing his cat,” she remarked. 

Her excitement of spending time with Ben and flirting with him had quickly crashed under the realization that BB was still missing. There was no way they would find him with the amount of people partying in the streets. 

The next shirt was a simple black T-shirt with the words “Star Wars” across the front. 

“I love Star Wars!” Rey squealed as she pulled the shirt over her head. 

Ben let out a pained whimper. She turned around and furrowed her brow as he stared down at her. 

“What?” Rey questioned, smoothing her hair out from her face. 

“Nothing… it’s just, you’re beautiful and you love Star Wars. You’re kind of perfect.” 

She grinned as she tied the shirt at the waist. They walked out of the dressing room, Ben holding her damp shirt in hand. They met Rose at the counter and Ben took the tags off her new shirt and handed his credit card over to pay. 

When they left the shop, Rey noticed a sign that read _ Maz Kanata’s House of Voodoo. _She looked at her own Voodoo King and then back to the sign. Rey realized she may have found a way to find BB, afterall. 

>^.^<

The voodoo shop was crowded with different trinkets. A small woman with large round glasses met them as they entered.   
  
“Dear child, what is it that you seek?” 

Rey glanced around the shop and then met Maz’s eyes. 

“I’m in search of my friend’s cat. He’s missing.” 

“No,” Maz remarked, walking past Rey. “The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” 

Rey shook her head, “No, I’m missing a cat.” 

“Hm, if you say so,” Maz strolled over to a wall with various crystals hanging on woven necklaces. 

She chose a cerulean blue crystal and handed it to Rey. Maz held her hands over Rey’s, closing Rey’s palm over the crystal as she closed her eyes. 

Rey felt the crystal start to warm against her skin as if some mystical power was at work. Then she heard a bang and a muffled _ ‘fuck.’ _

“Shit, sorry,” Ben rumbled. 

Rey pinched her lips together to keep from laughing. Ben had knocked over a deck of cards which were now scattered across the floor. 

Both Ben and Rey dropped to their knees to clean up the mess when Maz hushed them. 

The smaller woman reached into the pile of cards and pointed to the one that was lying face up. 

“You knocked over tarot cards, my boy. However, it’s quite interesting that the _ lovers _ card is calling to you both.” 

“Oh!” Rey blushed. 

“Belonging,” Maz pointed to Ben. “There’s your belonging. Now dear, your missing cat is amongst the vampires at the concert hall of Blues. 

“The Endless Night Vampire Ball?” Ben questioned. 

Maz didn’t give them a definitive answer but smiled at them knowingly. Rey started to hand back the crystal but Maz shook her head. 

“It called to you. It is yours now.” 

>^.^<

The House of Blues always hosted the Endless Night Vampire Ball in New Orleans. Everybody that attended wore extravagant Victorian gowns. If they went dressed as they were currently, Rey and Ben would stick out like sore thumbs. There was a large queue stretching down the street of people waiting to get inside. 

“How are we going to crash this thing?” Rey questioned. 

“I have an idea,” Ben replied. “Follow me.” 

They walked up to the bouncer who was holding an iPad with the guest list attached. Ben walked up to the man and cleared his throat. The bouncer met Ben’s eyes and recognition set in. 

“Solo, haven’t seen you here in a while. How’s your dad?” 

“Yeah, he’s good Chewie. Hey, is Lando in tonight?” 

“Yeah kid, go right on in. Head up to the private room and I’ll let Lando know you’re here.” 

Rey balked at the interaction as Ben reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. They strolled into the concert hall. Ben guided her to the private room that the bouncer had previously mentioned. 

“Chewie?” Rey asked, once they reached the dim room. It was lined with a few red sofas and a wet bar. 

“Charles.He’s my dad’s best friend, but we’ve always called him Chewie. Not sure where that came from.”

“And Lando?”

“Uh, yeah… also a friend of my dad’s. He’s the owner of the chain.” 

“And here I thought we were going to have to scale the outside of the building.” Rey giggled. 

Ben threw himself on the sofa, leaning his head back against the cushions. Rey took the seat next to him and cuddled up to his side. She noticed his face paint was starting to fade. Rey wondered if her own was intact. She probably looked a fright. 

Ben put an arm around her shoulders and his other hand rested hot on her thigh. Rey sunk her fingers into his soft, dark locks. How was it fair for a man to have hair like his? His eyes rolled back in pleasure as her nails scraped his scalp. 

She moved closer, their noses just an inch apart. Rey could feel his breath on her lips. She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw what Maz had been speaking of… belonging. 

Rey closed her eyes and leaned forward. She felt the gentle press of his lips against hers and it was as if everything else was muted. The only thing that mattered was this moment. Ben and Rey. 

Ben’s lips were just as soft as she imagined. Their mouths met in a flurry of heated kisses. Rey felt dizzy like she was drunk off of him. Ben slipped his tongue past her lips — tasting her. 

The door opened and they instantly broke apart. 

A man entered wearing a long cape and a smug smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” 

“Yeah, a little,” Ben snarked. 

“Little starfighter,” the older man said with a grin.

Ben rolled his eyes but then turned to her. 

“Rey, this is Lando. Lando, this is Rey… and don’t get any ideas. She’s not available.” 

Lando put both his hands up in mock surrender and shrugged. 

“I would never dream of taking your girl, Benny boy. So, what brings you two here on All Hallow’s Eve?” 

“A cat,” Ben growled. 

Lando smirked as he walked over to the wet bar, pouring them each a whisky. 

“Well, if the cat you are speaking of is orange and white, massively overweight, and a grump; then yeah, I know where he is.” 

Rey’s heart fluttered in her chest. That was undeniably BB. 

“He’s here? He’s really here?” 

“Well, Maz gave me a call to let me know you two would be on the way and that I had a feline friend hanging in the back alleyway. You know how Maz is… she’s all knowing. Anyway, I went out back near the trashcans and sure enough— there he was.”

“Where is he? I need to take him home,” Rey announced. 

“Not so fast, little sunshine,” Lando replied. “I’ll give him back to you. But first, I want you both to enjoy your night at the ball. Go drink and dance, make out on my couch again, whatever you want… when the clock strikes three, find me and I’ll give you the cat.”

Rey looked over to Ben and asked under her breath. 

“Can we trust him?”

“Fortunately, yes,” Ben answered. 

>^.^<

Dancing in Ben’s arms was the single best part of Rey’s night, besides the moment their lips had touched. The room was dim and the live music swirled around them. They kissed beneath the strobe lights, not caring if anybody could see them. Let them watch. Let them all know that Ben was _ her’s. _

After a few rounds of drinks and a trip to the bathroom to wash their face paint off, they found themselves back in the private room to escape the noise and get a chance to unwind. 

They made out on the couch, just like Lando had suggested. Wandering hands smoothing over arms and chests, squeezing and caressing. When they came up for breath, Rey let out a long yawn. Ben looked at his watch and then showed Rey the time. 

3 a.m. It was time to retrieve BB. 

Ben sent a text to Lando and within 15 minutes, the man came inside with BB in a cat carrier. The cat looked pissed at having been locked away— and he also looked very cramped in the small container.

“I’ve never been happier to see that little shit,” Rey stated. 

Ben chuckled and grabbed the carrier. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you both home.” 

Ben’s arm went around her shoulders and she curled hers around his waist. 

_ Home _… home sounded nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thea, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic. It was so much fun to write and I love you so much!!!

* * *

By the time Ben and Rey arrived back at her apartment, closing the door behind them and letting BB out of the carrier; they took one look at each other and then… 

Arms wrapped around one another as their lips met. Rey felt dizzy at the intensity of their embrace. Ben’s hand smoothed down the small of her back to cup her ass and she  _ melted _ into him. 

He pressed her up against the wall, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Rey scraped her nails against his scalp as her fingers sunk into his silky, dark locks. 

“You look so sexy in this Star Wars shirt,” Ben remarked. 

Before Rey could respond, she felt claws tig into her leg. Rey let out a high-pitched screech. They both looked down to see BB staring at them with a very unamused look on his face. 

Ben kneeled down and scratched the cat on the head. 

“Don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten about you,” he reassured the beast. “But you need to do me a solid and let me have some alone time with Rey.” 

He straightened up and pressed a quick kiss to Rey’s cheek. 

“Do you have any milk or tuna fish we can give him? That might keep him satisfied for a while.” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah, in the fridge.” 

Together they walked towards her kitchen. Ben opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. BB sat on the tile floor switching his tail back and forth as his eyes trained on Ben with apt attention. Rey smirked. She didn’t understand why BB hated her so much but at least he liked Ben. 

She opened the cabinet and retrieved a can of tuna. After she opened it, she dumped the contents on a paper plate and walked over to the place she had laid out his dry cat food and water. BB was at her heels, meowing and rubbing up against her legs. 

“Oh, so this is the way to your heart?” Rey questioned as she put the plate of tuna down. 

Ben placed a bowl of milk down by the tuna and BB  _ purred.  _ Rey snorted and turned away from the spoiled cat. 

“If we are quiet, we may be able to make a getaway,” Ben remarked. Then he swooped Rey up in his arms, carrying her like a bride down the hallway. “Where’s your room?” he asked. 

“First one on the left,” Rey answered, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne. 

>^.^<

Once the door to her bedroom was closed and locked (because she’d be damned if she was going to let BB ruin the moment by breaking in) they were on each other again. Ben led her backwards towards the bed. 

He gently pushed her onto the mattress and crawled over her body. Ben settled himself between her splayed thighs. Rey opened her arms for him and welcomed his embrace as his lips attacked her neck. 

His hand sneaked beneath her shirt, moving up to cup her breast. Rey sighed into his mouth as she rolled her hips, feeling the  _ hard  _ length of his erection pressed against her core. 

“Please,” Rey moaned. “Ben, I need to feel you.” 

He groaned as he sucked a bruise against her pulse point. 

Ben reared back and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing… 

“Holy shit! You have a six pack.” 

Rey let her hands smooth over his toned abs, letting her fingertips brush over his rock hard chest. How was he real? 

Ben smirked and closed the distance between them, kissing her on the lips. He tugged lightly at her shirt. 

“Take this off.” 

Rey hurriedly pulled the garment off and undid her bra, tossing it away. Ben was silent as he took her in. His cheeks turned pink and his mouth hung open. Rey knew she didn’t have a large chest, but the way Ben was looking at her made all those insecurities melt away. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re perfect.” 

He kissed her mouth first, then trailed his lips down her neck and across her collarbones until he ended at the top swell of her breast, breathing against her skin causing her nipples to harden. He lowered his mouth to envelope the tight bud. Rey moaned at the feel of his full lips sucking at her nipple. She felt herself growing even more wet just from the ministrations of his wicked mouth.

Ben released her tit with a slick pop, moving on to it’s twin, giving it equal attention. He continued like that for a while, building her up to her inevitable release. Her tits were flush and wet from his mouth and her cunt clenched around nothing as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm hit her. 

She gasped, her breasts pressed against Ben’s face as she was pushed over the edge. He kissed her nipple which caused her to shiver. 

“Did you just come?” Ben asked. 

“Yeah… I did,” she replied breathlessly. 

“That was so fucking hot, Rey.” 

She threw her arms around his shoulders and brought their lips together. Both of them helped the other to rid them of their remaining clothes. It wasn’t until they were both naked and his hard cock was pressed up against her stomach, did they come to the realization of what they were about to do. 

“I… I don’t have a condom,” Ben said, furrowing his brow as if it physically hurt him to reveal the fact. 

“I’m on the pill,” Rey said, reaching between them to guide his cock to her entrance. “If you are okay with this… I certainly am.” 

“Yes, hell yes,” Ben answered. 

He entered her in one smooth stroke. Rey felt her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. She’d never been with someone as big as Ben. After a few moments, once her body had gotten used to the intrusion, she gave Ben a nod, letting him know it was okay for him to move. 

Having sex with him was everything she imagined and more. He was a very considerate lover, always paying special attention to her wants and needs. He always hit that spot inside that made her body jolt with pleasure. 

When he was getting close, panting against her breast before taking a nipple between his lips; he made sure to thumb at her clit, bringing her to orgasm at the same time that he came inside her. 

“Can I keep you?” Ben whispered as he clutched her cheek. 

Rey couldn’t help it. Tears sprang to her eyes. She’d never been wanted before— never in this way. 

“As long as I can keep you too,” she answered, giving Ben her entire heart.

>^.^<

Rey woke to the smell of bacon and maple syrup. She rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on a shirt that she found on the floor. It happened to be Ben’s shirt and it fell to mid thigh. Sleepily, she walked to the kitchen to find the owner of the shirt clad in only his boxer briefs that perfectly hugged his ass, plating up a pile of pancakes. 

“Morning sweetheart,” Ben smiled. 

He placed the food on the kitchen table and went back to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice. Rey sat down as he mouth watered at the food. BB jumped on the table, making it wobble on its legs. 

“Oh no, Mr. Darth Pancakes,” Ben chuckled. Grabbing the fat cat and putting him by his bowl of milk. “Let Rey eat her breakfast in peace.” 

“Darth Pancakes,” Rey snickered. “That would be a cute name for a cat.” 

Ben returned her smile and nodded in agreement. 

“After you eat, I was thinking we could take a walk to Cafe Du Monde for coffee,” Ben stated. 

“I’d like that,” Rey answered, as she took a bite of her pancake. 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Ben and Rey had moved in together a few months after they had started dating. It was October 31st and they were dressing up as their favorite characters from the newest Star Wars film; Kira and Kylo. 

They were throwing a party at their home, since they had moved out of their respective apartments and wanted to take advantage of the space for entertaining. Rey was hanging decorations when Ben walked in through the front door. 

“Sweetheart,” he called out. 

Rey climbed down from the counter where she was hanging paper pumpkins and bats. She walked over to the entranceway where Ben was standing, holding a small black and white fluffy kitten in the palm of his hand. 

“Ben?” Rey questioned. 

“I found this little guy. I thought we could keep him,” Ben announced. 

He handed the kitten over to Rey and she beamed at him. The fluffy little cat purred against her. 

“We should name him Darth Pancakes,” Rey suggested. 

Ben chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. 

“I think that’s perfect,” Ben answered. 

Little did Rey know, later when their friends arrived Ben would surprise her again. Hidden in the pocket of his costume was a diamond ring. Besides, the last Star Wars movie had Kylo proposing to Kira. Ben intended to make that scene a reality. 


End file.
